Reunion
by Kojima Tsukasa
Summary: Orihime yang mencari sosok seseorang dari masa lalunya, bersahabat dengan Ichigo, yang ternyata terhubung erat dengan masa lalunya !


**Just OOC fanfic... too ordinary fanfic, I thought.**

**Read it if you mind...**

**Disclaimer : Tsukasa hanya pinjam character yang originalnya dibuat Tite Kubo sensei...**

**NB : Semoga nantinya Tsukasa juga bisa bikin character sendiri, jadi ga perlu pinjem-pinjem punya orang...*ngarep bgt***

**Ini edisi revisi (emangnya buku) dari "Reunion" yang Tsukasa Update beberapa hari lalu, dan juga ada tambahan cerita di chapter 1 ini. **

**PS : Semua yang ada di cerita ini adalah chara Bleach dalam wujud manusia biasa yang normal, dan ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan alur cerita Bleach yang dibuat Tite Kubo Sensei, karena ini fantasi Tsukasa semata. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, dan istilah, pastilah itu sangat disengaja (namanya juga pinjem).**

**Happy Reading...**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis kecil duduk di lapangan rumput di dekat sungai, seragam SDnya kusut berantakan, tas merahnya yang berlabel kelas 6-2 Inoue diletakan begitu saja di sebelahnya. Waktu itu sore yang indah, matahari senja berwarna sama dengan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai. Badannya gemetar, mungkin karena menangis, mungkin karena sore itu terlalu dingin, atau mungkin menahan sakit luka-luka lebam di tubuhnya akibat di _bullied_ teman-temannya. Sekali lagi ia mengucek-kucek mata abu-abunya yang menatap kosong ke depan, kemudian mata itu menatap ke atas, seakan mencari keajaiban jatuh dari langit.

Dia benci dirinya yang selalu sendiri. Dia benci teman-teman yang memusuhinya dan perlakuan kasar mereka tanpa Orihime mengetahui kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya. Dia benci orangtuanya yang meninggalkannya sendiri. _World just like hell_. Hari itu, di penghujung musim gugur, di antara angin senja yang dingin, Orihime si gadis kecil bermata abu-abu itu menemukan apa yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Hei, kau tahu ? Musim gugur itu musim yang jelek bila dilewatkan dengan menangis"

Orihime kaget, langsung ia menengok ke belakang menuju sumber suara. Matanya yang berair digerak-gerakan dengan lincah, membuat sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya jatuh berderai-derai.

"Wah, kau betul-betul menangis, cengeng sekali.." Sumber suara itu berkata lagi.

Si sumber suara itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan duduk di sebelah Orihime, mengusap-usap kepala Orihime dengan semangat tapi tetap lembut. Orihime yang kaget spontan menutup matanya, kemudian kembali menatap orang asing yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. 'Anak SMA' begitu pikirnya, melihat seragam yang dikenakan orang itu, adalah seragam SMA Karakura.

Orang itu berambut hitam, bermata hitam, senyumnya ramah, orang itu, menyuruh Orihime memanggilnya Kaien.

'Kaien' sebuah nama yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Orihime.

* * *

**Musim gugur 5 tahun kemudian**

"Senpai, apa yang kau lakukan ? Tolong hentikan, kumohon..."

Seorang gadis berambut orange menangis, mencoba menahan dan melindungi rambutnya dari beberapa gadis lain yang mengepungnya dan menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kasar, salah seorang dari mereka membawa gunting.

"Diam ! Kami benci warna rambutmu yang memuakkan..!" Kata seorang dari mereka.

"Benar, kami benci kau menjadi perhatian anak laki-laki di sekolah." Sambut seorang lagi yang membawa gunting.

"Senpai kumohon..." Suara Orihime terdengar mencicit seperti tikus.

Rambut Orihime ditarik lebih keras.

"Awwhhh..." Orihime berteriak kesakitan.

Ckkreesss, bersamaan dengan itu helaian helaian berwarna orange melayang jatuh dari kepalanya. Setelah itu, gadis-gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

Orihime cuma bisa menangis sendirian di tempat favoritnya, lapangan di tepi sungai. Ia meraba kepalanya untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi. Rambut orange panjangnya yang mencapai punggung, kini panjangnya hanya di atas bahu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal, ia kesal pada dirinya yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Ia kesal pada kekuatannya yang pergi entah kemana saat dia membutuhkannya.

"Hei, kau tahu ? Musim gugur itu musim yang buruk bila dilewatkan dengan menangis"

Tenggorokan Orihime tercekat, seperti bernostalgia, kembali ke masa lalu. Dengan penuh harap, ia membalikan wajahnya, namun berakhir dengan kecewa, bukan orang yang diharapkannya.

"Ichigo..." Orihime buru-buru menghapus air matanya,"kenapa di sini ?" lanjutnya.

"Karena kau di sini." Begitu jawabnya. Jawaban singkat yang seadanya, khas Ichigo.

Orihime cuma tersenyum sekedarnya. Ichigo tersenyum lebar, tapi kemudian senyumnya surut, diperhatikannya rambut Orihime, disentuhnya ujung-ujung rambut bekas pemotongan secara paksa itu. Namun ditangkisnya tangan Ichigo, Orihime menutupi ujung-ujung rambutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Aku memotongnya karena bosan model rambut panjang." Kata Orihime mencoba menutupi. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah di depan Ichigo. Kemudian ia melirik ke Ichigo yang mengernyitkan alisnya, "Aku tidak bohong." Orihime kembali meyakinkan Ichigo yang kelihatanya meragukan keterangan darinya.

Ichigo cuma mendengus panjang,'si keras kepala satu ini..'. Ichigo yakin 100% gadis itu berbohong.

"Oh, ini masalahmu...?" Ichigo memecah keheningan. Tidak peduli seperti apapun Orihime berusaha berbohong, Ichigo tetap bisa membaca realita. Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo mendorong kepala Orihime dan mau tidak mau Orihime akhirnya bersandar di pangkuan Ichigo. Ichigo membelai kepala Orihime dengan lembut. "Seleramu bagus juga, tapi agak sedikit tidak rata di ujung-ujungnya, hmm.. tapi cocok untukmu, kau tetap cantik."

Darah Orihime berdesir di sekujur tubuh, ia bagaikan menemukan kembali kekuatannya yang hilang.

Ichigo mendudukan kembali Orihime, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Orihime acuh tak acuh dengan sikap Ichigo yang seperti ini, karena Ichigo sahabatnya, apa salahnya memberikan lebih. Orihime bisa merasakan nafas Ichigo di tengkuknya, badannya jadi hangat, lengan Ichigo melingkar di bagian pundaknya hingga ke bawah dagunya.

"Aku akan minta Yuzu meratakannya untukmu." Ichigo menghiburnya, kemudian mencium rambut Orihime. Kemudian Orihime memejamkan matanya, digenggamnya erat lengan Ichigo yang melingkar di bahunya, lengan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

Namanya Ichigo, anak laki-laki berambut orange yang kukenal 4 tahun lalu. Teman pertamaku waktu aku duduk di bangku SMP. Dia dikenal sebagai berandalan mendarah daging, bersama ketiga temannya, Renji, Hisagi dan Chad, dikenal sebagai Karakura's Devil. Namun sikapnya segera berubah di depanku, benar-benar dewasa dan penuh pengertian, benar benar seperti seorang kakak, mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Ichigo selalu marah untukku, sedih untukku, dan tersenyum hanya untukku, satu-satunya orang yang tidak sanggup kubohongi (karena kebohonganku selalu ketahuan). Sempat kupikir, sepertinya dia menyukaiku, tetapi sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya padaku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung sikapnya yang spesial kepadaku. Namun dibalik itu semua, aku menyukai Ichigo, dia orang yang berarti dalam hidupku saat ini, aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Orihime namanya, sebagai laki-laki normal, kuakui dia cantik sekali, nice body (dasar cowok). Namun aku tahu dia sangat rapuh (dan aku tahu sebabnya), dia suka merengek, suka berbohong (tapi tidak mempan terhadapku) dia sangat cengeng dan manja seperti anak-anak (walaupun aku tahu dia gadis yang tegar). Namun itulah yang kusukai darinya. Dia selalu mengandalkanku, dan aku suka diandalkan. Wajahnya paling menggemaskan waktu menangis, tapi aku tidak mau membuat dia menangis walaupun aku pernah membuatnya menangis waktu dengan tiba-tiba aku mencium bibirnya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 beberapa minggu lalu, ha..ha.. Dan tangisnya segera reda setelah kuberi es krim coklat kesukaannya. Aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya,sekaligus aku membencinya, namun aku ingin menjaganya baik-baik karena dia orang yang berharga bagi orang yang kuhormati.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu Orihime mematut dirinya di depan kaca, 'bagus juga' begitu pikirnya, sekali-kali ganti suasana dengan rambut pendek. Kemudian diliriknya jam di dinding.

"Waktunya berangkat", disambarnya tas sekolah di meja, dan tas berisi 2 kotak bekal, untuknya dan untuk Ichigo.

Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju SMA Karakura, tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

* * *

"Hari ini Ichigo tidak masuk" Kata Ishida dengan ketus, dia ketua kelas 2-3, itu adalah kelas Ichigo.

Ishida memang enggan sekali berurusan dengan Ichigo yang notabene berandalan mendarah daging. Apalagi Ichigo yang berbadan tinggi besar serta berambut orange mencolok telah dengan sendirinya menciptakan image 'Berandalan dari lahir' yang sudah mengecat rambutnya sendiri dari umur 0 bulan. Orihime sebenarnya agak keberatan dengan julukan 'Berandalan mendarah daging' untuk Ichigo hanya karena mereka tidak tahu sisi baik Ichigo yang tersembunyi.

Sepanjang pelajaran Orihime merasa tidak tenang dan terus memikirkan Ichigo.

'Kemana Ichigo ? Apa dia sakit ?' Orihime bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kemudian diarahkan pandangannya ke papan tulis, Ochi sensei menuliskan tanggal, tanggal 9 Oktober 20xx.

"Tanggal 9?" Orihime seperti mengingat sesuatu, dia lalu mengeluarkan buku agendanya, dia melihat ke kalender di buku agendanya ke bagian bulan lalu, Bulan September. Perhatiannya terfokus kepada sebuah tanggal yang ditandainya dengan spidol merah, tanggal 9 September kemudian tanggal 9 Agustus berikutnya tanggal 9 Juli dan hingga ke belakang selalu tertanda spidol merah di tanggal 9. Selalu di tanggal itu, Ichigo bolos sekolah. Hal itu selalu menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

_Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa mungkin orang yang terdekat denganmu adalah orang yang menyimpan rahasia paling besar darimu._

Sepulang sekolah, aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah Ichigo.

Aku menekan bel rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Ckreekk... ternyata Karin yang membukakan pintu.

"Orihime chan... "sambutnya

"Karin chan, apa kakakmu ada di rumah ?"

"Ah, maksudmu Ichi nii ? Dia belum pulang dari sekolah." Karin malah bertanya balik.

Aku tertegun, bahkan Karin tidak tahu bahwa hari itu Ichigo tidak datang sama sekali ke sekolah.

"Ano, Orihime chan, sebaiknya kau tunggu di kamar Ichi nii, paling-paling dia akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"Ah, baiklah, terimakasih Karin chan..."

Aku mengikuti langkah Karin yang mengantarkanku ke kamar Ichigo, walaupun dia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah biasa main ke kamar Ichigo.

Karin mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Orihime chan, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ambilkan minuman untukmu."

"Ya, terima kasih Karin chan...maaf merepotkan" Kataku berbasa-basi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Aroma kamar Ichigo, tidak berubah dari dulu, selalu berbau parfum bearoma citrus kesukaan Ichigo. Orihime begitu mengenal ruangan ini, karena Ichigo sering mengajaknya main ke kamarnya (bukan untuk macam-macam lho...). Biasanya mereka hanya main kartu atau monopoli ramai-ramai bersama Karin atau Yuzu, bahkan teman-teman geng Ichigo.

Merasa bosan, Orihime meraih gitar akustik milik Ichigo, gadis itu menyukai gitar, tapi tak pernah punya cukup uang untuk membelinya sendiri. Kemudian diletakannya jari telunjuknya di fret ke-5, untuk mulai menyetem ulang nadanya, kemudian mulai memainkan beberapa nada standar. Setelah dirasa pas, ia memainkan sebuah lagu.

_Well I wonder could it be_

_When I was dreaming 'bout you baby_

_You were dreaming of me_

_Call me crazy, call me blind_

_To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

_Did I lose my love to someone better_

_And does she love you like I do_

_I do, you know I really really do_

_Well hey_

_So much I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away_

_So sad but true_

_For me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away_

_**(M2M, The day You Went Away)**_

Bosan dengan gitar, Orihime duduk bersimpuh di lantai kamar Ichigo, kepalanya diletakkan di atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Dia lelah, lalu tertidur.

* * *

Ketika terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya sepenuhnya berbaring di tempat tidur Ichigo, tubuhnya ditutupi selimut berwarna biru bergaris kuning, yang sudah pasti milik Ichigo. Orihime menguap sesaat, diliriknya meja belajar Ichigo, ada tas Ichigo di sana, menandakan, si empunya kamar tempat dia tertidur sudah pulang. Dengan 'nyawa' yang belum genap terkumpul, ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Ichigo, tidak sengaja kakinya menendang pinggiran meja belajar Ichigo.

Brruukk... tendangannya sukses membuat tas Ichigo jatuh dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya.

"Auuu...au... sakiit..." Gadis itu mengaduh sesaat sambil memegangi ujung jari kakinya.

Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada buku agenda bersampul biru dan kertas-kertas berwarna orange yang menyembul dari tas Ichigo yang tergeletak di lantai, buku itu menarik perhatiannya, kemudian diambilnya buku itu.

Srraaakk...

Sebuah kertas tebal yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto terjun dari sela-sela halaman itu, disusul surat-surat yang ditempatkan dalam amplop berwarna orange.

"Ah... celaka...jadi berantakan." Katanya mengeluh.

Tanpa curiga, Orihime memungut benda-benda itu dengan maksud membereskannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Orihime saat memungut selembar foto yang dijatuhkannya tadi, foto seorang anak SMU berambut dan bermata hitam yang dikenalnya dan seorang anak kecil yang berwajah mirip dengannya namun berambut orange yang tidak asing baginya

"Ya ampun ? Kaien dan... Ichigo ?" Orihime terbelalak.

* * *

**Flash Back 5 tahun lalu**

**Orihime's POV**

Pertama kali mengenalnya, aku selalu merasa aneh dengan tingkah lakunya, dan hampir berpikir kalau dia menderita _lolita complex_. Seorang pemuda 16 tahun yang hobbynya mengobrol dan memeluk-meluk seorang anak SD, bukankah itu hal terkonyol yang dilakukan anak SMA seusianya ?

"Hei, Orihime, kau tahu ?" Tanya Kaien

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu, kau bahkan belum berkata apa-apa padaku."  
"Ha..ha.." Kaien tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya,"Aku punya seorang adik laki-laki, dia mungkin seumuran denganmu, ah tidak..." Kaien terdiam seperti sedang berpikir, sebentar kemudian bibirnya mengerucut lucu," Hei, berapa umurmu sayang ?"

"Sa...sayang ?" Dengan wajah merah, aku balik menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai caranya memanggilku barusan, tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus menatapku, akhirnya kujawab "11 tahun"

"Adikku berumur 12 tahun, lebih tua setahun darimu." Kemudian Kaien menatap langit. "Aku ingin dia bertemu denganmu, suatu saat nanti."

"Kenapa ?" Tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

"Kalian pasti akan menjadi teman baik."

"Kenapa bisa seyakin itu ?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Haha.." Lagi lagi dia tertawa, lalu memeluku dari belakang, "Entahlah, dia punya mata yang sama denganmu." Lanjutnya yakin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang." Jawabku.

"Tidak bisa.." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia tinggal dengan ibuku di kota lain setelah orangtua kami bercerai, tapi tahun depan dia akan masuk SMP Karakura."

"Oh, begitu.." Aku agak kecewa, dan aku tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Hei, jangan khawatir, aku sudah menceritakan segalanya tentangmu, bahkan aku mengirim fotomu padanya lewat email, mustahil dia tidak mengenalimu." Kaien tertawa meringis, aku juga tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

* * *

Namun aku terlalu bodoh hari itu, aku tidak menanyakan nama adik laki-laki Kaien, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Anak itu tahu semua tentangku dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya.

* * *

Orihime menutup mulutnya dan menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan tangisnya. Seseorang yang pernah ia kenal, cinta pertamanya, sekaligus seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya di masa lalu ada bersama seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya saat ini di dalam sebuah foto yang mengungkapkan segalanya !

Tidak salah lagi, Ichigo terhubung dengan kenangan masa lalunya.

* * *

**Gomen kalo ceritanya biasa banget...**

**Demo, iroirona arigatou, minna san.**

**RnR onegaishimasu... *ngarep bgt***

**39 and hug to Oniitan kuuuuu... \(^_^')/**

**Si sumber inspirasi...**

**Mungkin bakal agak lama untuk chapt.2 nya, tapi mohon dukungannya...**


End file.
